The Raven
by Phoenix DeFuego
Summary: Rinoa is a wealthy treasure hunter and lives without a care in the world. That is until she meets a dark man with a mysterious curse. Her world gets turned upside down by The Raven.


**Author's Note: **So, I was sitting at my computer happily working on Winter's Knight when suddenly I was attacked by a vicious plot bunny. It was terrifying! This was the result. This idea popped into my head and I just couldn't resist. Don't worry, I'm still working on Winter's Knight, but now I'm working on this story too. Hurray for multi-tasking writing! ...Anyway... Let me know what you think! Reviews make me happy!

**Disclaimer:**The characters and locations are 100% not mine :( The crazy clothes and twisted plot however is, yay!

* * *

**The Raven**

**Chapter 1**

By Phoenix DeFuego

A whip cracked the air and the clattering of hooves echoed down the cobbled street, the large wheels rumbling as the black carriage rolled down the narrow path. The street was lined with charming two-story homes painted in soft browns, greens and blues. They were packed in so closely that the eaves of their sharply pointed roofs nearly touched the houses next to them. The woman seated in the bouncing carriage drank in the dull colors with a new appreciation; so different from the yellow desert sands that had surrounded her for the past two weeks. Each home was fronted by a short flight of concrete stairs and protected by a black iron fence leading to wide sidewalks. The sidewalks were filled with ladies in high necked, bustled dresses and smartly dressed gentlemen in top-hats. A few of the ladies carried opened parasols to protect themselves from the afternoon sun while others wore elaborate hats with large bows or flowers and all sorts of other assortments spilling off the brims. The raven haired woman frowned as she gazed at the latest fashions through the small glass windows of the black carriage. Soon she would have to trade in her beloved trousers for a stuffy dress. It was not proper for a Lady to wear pants. Rinoa Heartilly snorted as she thought of what was expected of a proper noble woman. She rarely did anything that was considered proper.

Finally the carriage rolled to a stop in front of a quaint little two-story house that was painted a pale blue and had flowers in the windowsills. Rinoa breathed a sigh of relief. Home at last. Although Rinoa greatly enjoyed her adventures, it was good to be home again in Deling City. Not waiting for the driver, Rinoa opened the carriage door and stepped down onto the broad sidewalk. She arched her back and stretched her arms high above her head with a pleased moan, relishing the scandalized looks some of the women gave her as they walked by. Her appearance was a far cry from what would have been considered appropriate. Her tan formfitting trousers were covered in dust and tucked into dark brown leather boots that reached her knees. Her ivory button-up shirt had two breast pockets and a third pocket lower down on her right side, the long sleeves rolled up past her elbows. She wore a pair of leather gloves that matched her dark boots which reached just past her slender wrists and a dirty blue bandana loosely wrapped around her neck as well as a pair of yellow tinted goggles that adorned her tan safari cap. A bronze spyglass was attached to her wide leather belt and glinted in the noon sun.

"Oh don't bother yourself with those, I can manage," Rinoa said when she noticed the driver reaching for her luggage.

"Don't worry Milady, I insist," the driver winked at her.

"Oh alright," Rinoa sighed with a small smile. She was rather tired from the long journey and wasn't in the mood to argue. "Oh be careful with that!" Rinoa called when she saw the driver grab a medium sized satchel. She stretched out her hands for the leather bag and the driver carefully lowered the satchel into Rinoa's waiting arms. She gave the man a grateful smile before slipping the strap over her head. The strap rested on her right shoulder and spanned across her torso down to her left thigh where the bag rested heavily. Rinoa smiled widely as she turned towards her home and left the driver to his work. She stepped through the black iron gate, leaving it open for the driver and climbed the few stairs to her front door. Before she opened the ivory portal Rinoa shifted the bag so it was slightly behind her. Ensuring that her satchel and its precious contents were properly protected, Rinoa stepped through the door. "I'm home!" Rinoa called out as she removed her safari cap. A high pitch squeal echoed throughout the house quickly followed by the sound of feet pounding down the stairs.

"Rinny!" squealed a delighted voice as Rinoa was tackled by a streak of yellow.

"Hello, Selphie!" Rinoa laughed at the small woman that was squeezing her in a tight hug. Selphie Tilmitt was one of Rinoa's housemates and possibly the most cheerful person she knew. The petite woman had short brown hair that curled out at the ends which bounced with her every move and bright green eyes that always viewed the world with a healthy dose of optimism. What she lacked in size, Selphie more than made up for with personality. She was a very kind and caring woman though she tended to be a bit motherly if she found out you were upset. Rinoa swore the tiny brunette was psychic sometimes, her intuition was impeccable. Selphie was a fun loving woman with a big heart and Rinoa could not ask for a better friend. She was dressed in a scoop necked jacket made of bright yellow cloth with pearly white buttons down the front and wide sleeves trimmed in white lace that ended just past her elbows. Her bright yellow skirt was also trimmed with white lace and stopped in jagged points, revealing the white cotton petticoat underneath.

"Come!" Selphie said once she released Rinoa from her tight embrace. Grabbing Rinoa's hands Selphie began to drag the weary woman into the parlor. "You have to tell us all about your adventures!" Selphie exclaimed excitedly.

"Finally back from your venture into the desert I see," a cool voice chimed once the two women entered the modest parlor. Quistis Trepe set her leather bound novel down on the elegant coffee table and reclined into her seat on the plush ivory sofa. Quistis was clothed in a navy blue dress that had a high collar and a fitted bodice that flattered her curves. The dark dress had long sleeves that ended just above her wrists and the bustle of her thick skirt gathered to the small of her back. Quistis was Rinoa's other housemate and though the two women were not as close as she was with Selphie, Rinoa still held a high amount of respect for the woman. Quistis kept her long blonde hair in a tight bun, allowing only a few long strands of her bangs to frame her delicate features. She was the epitome of elegance. Quistis was the very definition of nobility. She always behaved like a proper Lady and frequently attended the social gatherings of the upper class. She could work the often complicated dealings of nobility like a true master and knew all the ins and outs of the social network. Quistis's crystal blue eyes took in Rinoa's disheveled appearance with a hint of disdain as Selphie sat on the sofa next to her. Rinoa collapsed onto the daybed on the other side of the low table across from them and sighed.

"Well?" Selphie urged impatiently after several moments of silence from the tired woman. Rinoa chuckled and propped herself up on the daybed before diving into her tale of adventure. Selphie listened in rapt attention as Rinoa spoke of ancient ruins and hidden treasures. Rinoa noticed with a hint of amusement that Quistis seemed to be just as ensnared by Rinoa's tale as the excitable brunette seated next to her.

"Waaa!" Selphie shouted once Rinoa had finished her story. She flopped back into the sofa and said, "You're so lucky to go on those adventures of yours! I wish I could go on adventures!"

"Hardly a thing a Lady of twenty should be doing," Quistis sneered, completely disregarding the fact that she had been just as fascinated by Rinoa's tale as Selphie had.

"That's right!" Selphie exclaimed as she sat up straight as if suddenly remembering something. "Tomorrow is Rinoa's birthday!" Selphie crowed happily. Rinoa smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Your father is hosting a grand birthday party," Quistis stated matter-of-factly. Rinoa's smile instantly turned to a frown.

"I want nothing to do with that man," Rinoa huffed childishly. Quistis sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They had been down this path many times before.

"Oh come on Rinny!" Selphie begged. Rinoa crossed her arms and lifted her nose in the air in defiance.

"Your father went through a lot of trouble to prepare for this occasion," Quistis admonished quietly.

"I don't care," Rinoa pouted.

"But it's your birthday!" Selphie pleaded.

"Precisely!" Rinoa argued. "It's supposed to be a happy day for me and I will be very happy indeed if I never see that man ever again," she groused. Quistis sighed heavily.

"I would go if I were you. You'll become an outcast if you don't show up for your own birthday party. Your social standing is in enough jeopardy already what with you gallivanting off into the wilderness on your crazy adventures." Quistis was rather put out by Rinoa's childish behavior.

"Please!" Selphie begged pathetically. Rinoa glanced at her friends sitting across from her. Quistis had a stern look of disapproval on her face while Selphie's lower lip trembled, tears gathering at the corners of her large emerald eyes. Rinoa sighed in defeat. All signs of sorrow instantly vanished from Selphie's face as the energetic woman whooped for joy. Quistis shook her head at Selphie's antics.

Just as Selphie was about to go into a tirade about shopping for the perfect dress a masculine voice from behind interrupted her saying, "Even dressed as a man you are as beautiful as ever."

"Oh no, not you!" Selphie whined in disgust. Quistis gave Selphie a disapproving glance before turning her attention to the tall man standing in the parlor doorway.

"Good evening Lord Almasy, what a pleasant surprise," Quistis greeted with a charming smile. Seifer Almasy towered over most people at 6'1" and oozed power and wealth from every pore of his pale skin. His square jaw and broad shoulders lent to his look of physical prowess and his jade eyes gleamed with the arrogance only a true noble could master. Seifer's short blonde hair was slicked back and his clothes clearly marked him as a person of high social standing. His black coat was double-breasted and made of a jacquard material with a small cape that hung to just below his shoulders, accentuating his broad frame. A white satin cravat adorned his neck and his black top hat was held in his left hand, his right holding a cane with an embossed brass head, shined to perfection. A golden chain could be seen hanging from his left pants pocket, where he kept his golden filigree pocket watch. His black trousers hugged his hips and hung down to brush the tops of his well polished black boots.

"Hardly a surprise," Selphie sneered. "The pompous hound has been sniffing around ever since he got wind of your return," Selphie grouched. Rinoa bit her lips to keep from laughing as she sat up properly.

"Selphie!" Quistis hissed.

"As charming as ever, Miss Tilmitt," Seifer sneered. Quistis let out a forced laugh.

"Unfortunately, some here do not know the meaning of charm," Quistis began in an airy tone, her voice falling to a growl as she glared at Selphie.

"What brings you here Lord Seifer?" Rinoa asked, before her housemates started fighting. Again.

"Why, to welcome you home, of course," Seifer replied, flashing the young woman his most winning smile.

"Aha!" Selphie barked a laugh. "You've come to lick the travel dust from Rinoa's boots! How thoughtful!" Quistis's eyes went wide with horror as she gaped at the brunette sitting next to her. "Perhaps we can find something else for you to clean while you're here," Selphie snarled.

"I'm sure you know all about getting things dirty, rolling around in the dirt flower girl," Seifer scowled. Selphie's face turned three different shades of red.

"Come along Selphie!" Quistis suddenly chirped, her voice full of forced cheer. She jumped off the sofa and yanked the seething brunette on to her feet. "I'll help you prepare for the big party tomorrow!" Quistis exclaimed a little too happily as she shoved the smaller woman towards the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out you shameless mutt!" Selphie shouted over her shoulder.

Seifer replied, "Ah, a true rose with so many thorns. A pity you have no petals." Selphie screeched in rage as Quistis dragged her up the stairs, leaving Rinoa and Seifer alone in the parlor.

"She means well," Rinoa laughed good naturedly. Seifer let out a long suffering sigh. Suddenly Seifer turned towards the seated woman and his jade eyes ravished her travel-weary body. Rinoa squirmed beneath his piercing gaze. "A-are you going to the party tomorrow?" Rinoa asked a bit nervously, uncomfortable with the way Seifer's green eyes drank in her appearance. "It's my birthday," Rinoa added meekly, her discomfort growing with the prolonged silence.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Seifer replied. Rinoa shivered at the sound of his voice. It had grown considerably deeper and was filled with a dark emotion Rinoa couldn't quite place.

"I've had a long journey," said Rinoa. Her voice slightly trembled and her doe eyes clearly showed her discomfort. Seifer took the hint. Rinoa resisted the urge to flee as Seifer crossed the room and invaded her personal space. He took her right hand and bowed down to her eye level, bringing her hand close to his lips.

He kissed the back of her gloved hand and said, "Until tomorrow." A shiver ran down Rinoa's spine. His voice was soft and deep and full of that dangerous emotion she couldn't identify. She smiled nervously at him, words failed her. Just as soon as he had arrived Seifer was gone, the sound of the front door closing bringing Rinoa out of her daze. Rinoa slumped onto the daybed, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. With a tired sigh Rinoa picked herself up and headed to her room, more than eager for a good night's sleep.

~o~

Rinoa shivered, her thin white sleeping gown a poor defense against the night air. The desert sands that surrounded her glowed blue in the pale moonlight and she saw what looked to be a city of stone on the horizon. Quickly making her way towards it, Rinoa hoped to find a place to get out of the cold night air. After what seemed like hours of walking Rinoa finally made it to the edge of the ancient city. Rinoa gasped as she stepped onto one of the old roads, the sand covered stones like ice to her bare feet. As she walked down the deserted street she saw that most of the stone buildings had been abandoned and were beginning to crumble. None of the buildings looked safe to enter much less take shelter from the biting cold. Rinoa marveled at how the desert could cook a person alive during the day and then freeze them to death during the night. Suddenly Rinoa stopped in her tracks as she heard the ominous croak of a lone raven. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, but not because of the night air. Maybe she had just imagined it. Rinoa nearly cried out in surprise and fear as she heard the raven's cry once more. What would a lone raven be doing in an abandoned city in the middle of the desert? Suddenly Rinoa saw a huge temple that looked newer than the rest of the stone buildings that surrounded it. She shuddered as a third croak from the unseen raven echoed from within the mysterious temple. Deciding that she could either stay outside and freeze to death or she could go inside the spooky temple Rinoa decided to enter the mysterious building.

"It's only a raven," Rinoa chided herself. Entering the temple Rinoa noticed that the stone floor was smooth and considerably warmer than the stone ground outside. She walked down the torch lit entry hall and paused when she saw an opening in the back. The raven's cry echoed from within the black entryway. As if drawn by some unseen force Rinoa approached the shadowed doorway. Hesitating at the threshold she steeled her resolve and plunged into the darkness. A few feet in she saw the faint glow of firelight. Following the light Rinoa entered a cavernous room surrounded with onyx pillars covered in demonic runes. Torches burned in black iron sconces along the pillars and in the center of the room was a large, onyx pedestal. Sitting atop the black pillar was a silver cage but what captivated Rinoa's attention is what was inside the cage. Behind the metal bars was a black raven, larger than any raven Rinoa had ever seen before. What captivated Rinoa was the bird's eyes. They were a striking gray like the clouds of an overcast day and shined with an intelligence she had never seen in a bird before. The black bird did a small hop while flapping his large wings and cawed mournfully. It was then that Rinoa noticed a thick chain connected to the floor of the cage which was attached to a silver shackle wrapped tightly around the bird's left ankle. Suddenly something shifted in the shadows behind the cage and fear gripped Rinoa's heart. A deep sinister laugh echoed in the circular room and Rinoa felt her legs tremble as a large creature slowly moved towards the cage and into the light. It had yellow glowing eyes and huge black horns on top of its sinister head. The creatures razor sharp teeth glowed in the firelight, the gruesome demon devoid of any lips. It had huge bat like wings the color of blood tipped with black as dark as the shadows that surrounded the room. The raven cawed frantically and beat its wings rapidly as the fearsome demon stretched out its clawed hand towards the caged bird and…

Rinoa screamed as she bolted into a sitting position. She clutched at her pounding heart, her wild eyes darting around the darkened room. Rinoa's shoulders sagged and she breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she realized she was safe in her room. It was just a nightmare. She flopped back onto her bed and laughed at herself for getting so frightened over a silly dream. Rinoa rolled onto her side and went back into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tada! I had a lof of fun writing this chapter. Hehe, Selphie doesn't like Seifer very much. The question is, does Rinoa like him? And what is with that crazy dream of hers? You'll find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!


End file.
